


On This Day of Your Birth

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Blink-and-you'll-miss-it Chrobin, Corrwain Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Happy Birthday Owain, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lisstahl Family, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: It's Owain's birthday, the first he's had in Ylisse since Corrin created the Outrealm Portal connecting New Valla to the present-era timeline.  Lissa and Corrin have big plans for his special day, but to be honest, what Owain wants most is to have his family--both from Ylisse and Valla--together.  They may not be perfect, but they're definitely happy.HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OWAIN/ODIN, I LOVE YOU





	On This Day of Your Birth

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN, EVERYONE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BESTEST BOY IN ALL OF FIRE EMBLEM!!
> 
> This year, I'm doing family fluffffff!!!
> 
> THIS IS NOT BETA-READ, I'M SO SORRY. I will make corrections over the next day or so, I swear! July 15th is also my anniversary, LET ME LIVE, I BEG YOU.
> 
> ALSO! Please check out Scion of Legend, the Owain/Odin fanzine! (I'd link, but I'm unsure if AO3 is down with that, so look it up on Twitter and Tumblr as odinzine!) Preorders opened TODAY! It's full of lovely creators, of which I AM ONE! I posted my fic preview with Owain and Kana on my Tumblr, CHECK IT OUT!!! :D

_ On This Day of Your Birth _

A Fire Emblem Fates/Awakening Story

July 15th

_ Prince of Ylisse, King of Valla _

Owain stirred in bed, morning’s light beckoning him awake. He groaned groggily, shifting, but something was amiss, causing him to sober immediately. Hand groping around, he didn’t find Corrin anywhere in the bed, and he sat up. The guestroom his parents had turned into their permanent room when they visited Ylisse was empty, and he frowned deeply. Corrin  _ never _ woke before him; she always lagged in the morning before coffee, grousing and whining the whole way.

The door opened quietly, drawing his attention, and Corrin slipped in backwards, what looked like a tray in both hands. She turned to him, and her face instantly brightened. “Oh! Good, you’re awake!” she said, her smile adoring.

“What’s all this?” Owain asked with a perplexed grin.

Corrin crossed the room to him, setting the tray in his lap. It had an array of breakfast goods on it—eggs, bacon, sausage, toasted bread, a bowl of chopped fruit, a bowl of porridge, a steaming cup of coffee mixed to his liking—and he glanced at it before looking up at his wife, whose eyes narrowed with affection. “ _ Happy birthday, Owain, _ ” she said, cheeks dimpling.

“Aww, babe,” he said, eyebrows tipping upward, “you didn’t have to do this.”

“Well, technically, I didn’t,” she said, wringing her hands. “Your father cooked everything, I just helped.”

“That makes a bit more sense,” he said with a nod, reaching for the handle of the coffee mug. He loved Corrin, he truly did, but even with his attempts to teach her, she still wasn’t the best cook. She was a touch better than his mother (which wasn’t saying much), and definitely better than their daughter (who was an absolute  _ disaster _ in the kitchen), but she still overcooked most things she attempted. However, his father, Stahl was an excellent cook, which was the saving grace for their family, further saving the next generation by training Owain in the culinary arts.

“Hey! I’ll have you know  _ I _ brewed the coffee just like Stahl told me, and  _ I’m _ the one who added the cream and sugar to your preference,” Corrin said, huffing with her hands on her hips.

Owain sampled the smooth, tawny liquid as she pouted. Corrin’s coffee and tea were always passable at best, but this was delightfully perfect. Smiling at her, he replaced the mug on the tray. “I appreciate your monumental effort, beloved,” he said, teeth flashing.

“Somehow that still sounds like sarcasm, but I’ll take it,” she said with a skeptical grin. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your breakfast, love,” she said, leaning over to smooch his forehead.

“You aren’t staying to partake with me?” Owain asked with a sad frown as he picked up the fork, stabbed a piece of summer melon, and offered it to her.

“I already ate,” Corrin said, chomping the fruit off his fork anyway, chewing before she spoke again. “I have lots to do to prepare for your party tonight. Lissa, Ophelia, and I will be busy all day today, and Stahl’s keeping an eye on Kana and your younger self. He does plan to help with dinner, though.”

“I’ve told you all you don’t have to do anything special for my birthday,” he sighed, snapping part of a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Just a small family meal is plenty.”

“The magnificent Owain Dark, man who leapt through time twice, helped defeat  _ two _ dragon gods, and is now the King of the budding kingdom of New Valla,  _ doesn’t _ want a grand party?” she teased with a lopsided grin.

“Right? It goes against my very nature,” he chuckled, sipping his coffee again. “But truth be told, I just want a small family gathering. I’ll of course visit with Uncle Chrom, Aunt Robin, and my cousins today so they can bid me glad tidings, but dinner should be just us. You, me, the kids, my parents, and this timeline’s me. Drawn together by yours and Lilith’s power to create an Outrealm Portal between Ylisse and New Valla, here celebrate this day of my birth, at home for the first time in years.”

Smiling in sympathy, Corrin bent in to kiss him, he palm curling on his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. When she backed away, just enough to see his eyes, she pecked his nose as well. “You’re so sweet, you know that?”

“I do my very best for you, my love,” said Owain, smooching her again. “Now, away with you. You have nameday matters to attend to!”

“Right,” Corrin said, straightening. “We’ve got a meal to plan, decorations to make, a cake to bake—”

“Y...You’re making the cake?” he asked, suddenly unnerved.

“Of course!” Corrin said with a proud smile. “Lissa and Ophelia are going to help me. Who better than the three women who love you most to bake your birthday cake?” She opened the door, turning as she left to say, “Leave the tray when you’re done, babe; I’ll come collect it later. Enjoy!”

Owain stared at the closed door in silence. Oh gods. The three women who loved him most were also the three biggest catastrophes in the kitchen. Turning to his breakfast, he prayed to Naga that his father would drop in to supervise, or better yet, take over.

* * *

“Okay, ladies, what shall we do first?” Corrin said as she entered the kitchen, finding Ophelia and Lissa at the small table near one of the cookfires, chatting over morning tea.

“Oh, Mama, you’re back!” Ophelia said with a smile. Like her mother, she wasn’t great with mornings, often groggy and grumpy until breakfast and tea are consumed, but the festive day had her up with the sun to be of help. “Grandma and I were just discussing our plan for the day.”

“I just delivered Papa breakfast in bed and told him to stay out of the kitchen and dining area for the day,” Corrin said, hooking a stool underneath her as she sat at the table with them. “So we should be clear on all our preparations. Oh! He also said he only wants a small party with immediate family, so we need to tell Chrom and the others it’s okay if they can’t make dinner.”

“That’s good, because I forgot to tell them,” Lissa said with a shrug, sipping her tea.

“Lissa!” Corrin said, frowning at her mother-in-law. “You were supposed to talk to them yesterday!”

“Well, it worked out in the end, so no worries!” Lissa said with a dismissive hand wave. “It also means we can have lunch and dinner in the dining room in mine and Stahl’s suite instead of one of the official halls.” She rolled her shoulders. “Now then! Stahl started Owain’s favorite stew this morning,” she said, turning to the large pot hanging on the hook over the nearby cookfire, “and he said he’ll stop by around four to start the rest of dinner. He also gave me this before he left to watch the kiddos,” she added, handing a piece of paper to Corrin.

“Ah! A cake recipe, good!” Corrin said, eyeing the document. “I didn’t have one, so I was hoping the kitchen had one.”

“This is the one we’ve made our Owain his past two birthdays, so bigger Owain should hopefully like it, too,” said Lissa. “So, what’s the plan, Corrin? Ophelia tells me you were the leader of your army, so, lead us!”

Corrin frowned for a moment, thinking. “The cake will need to cool before we can decorate it, so I think we should start that first,” she said. “If we delegate tasks, one of us can make the cake, one can make decorations, and one of us can do lunch preparations.”

“Divide and conquer!” Ophelia said, pumping a fist in the air.

“Exactly,” Corrin said, nodding. “Then we can all decorate the cake together when we’re done, as well as help Stahl with dinner later.”

“Sounds great to me!” Lissa said, clearing hers and Ophelia’s mugs from the table as she stood. “So who’s doing what?”

“I’ll work on lunch preparations,” Corrin said. “Owain’s taught me a great bit about some easy lunch things. I hope you all like sandwiches.” She turned to Ophelia. “Ophelia, you have a more artistic eye than I do, would you make the decorations?”

“Of course, Mama!” Ophelia said, beaming. “The party area will be the most splendid array of celebratory ornamentation imaginable!”

Grinning, Corrin nodded. “That’s my girl. I’ve already gathered lots of materials in the small dining hall, so work hard, okay?”

“Yes!” Ophelia said with a clenched fist bent in front of her. “I will not fail you, Mama!”

“I guess that leaves me with the cake, right?” Lissa asked as Ophelia exited the room.

“I thought you might want to since it’s the first you’ve been able to in a while,” Corrin said with a genial smile. “Plus it’s also for your son as well.”

“Great point!” Lissa said, scooping up the recipe from the table where Corrin had left it. “You’re such a thoughtful daughter-in-law, Corrin. I don’t get how you married my goob of a son.”

Giggling, Corrin shut her eyes. “Underneath the goob, he’s quite charming,” she said, grinning fondly. “He’s also incredibly supportive and a wonderful father.” She glanced up at Lissa, cheeks dimpling. “The you of the future raised an amazing man.”

Lissa chuckled with a proud smile, fists on her hips. “That’s because she was an amazing lady,” she bragged, teeth showing in a way that so resembled Owain that Corrin had to laugh. “And this amazing lady is off to bake an amazing cake!”

“I’ll be in the pantry gathering lunch supplies if you need me,” said Corrin as she waved and turned toward her task. Lissa called an affirmative after her, and Corrin smiled to herself. It had been so long since her husband had experienced a birthday in Ylisse. She wanted everything to be perfect for him today. He deserved it.

* * *

“Hey there, Mathilda,” Owain said with a fond smile as he approached the stable stall for his father’s horse. He extended his hand to her, and she sniffed at it for a moment, made a small noise of recognition, and butted her head against his hand. “So you remember me after all,” he said, grinning as he petting Mathilda’s nose. “Or is it that I smell like your master’s son?” Reaching into a side pouch, he retrieved a carrot he’d snatched from the stable pantry and offered it to her. Mathilda happily accepted the treat, nudging his hand some more, and Owain chuckled. “Maybe you remember how much I spoiled you like this when I came here from the future. I spoiled my birth father’s Mathilda, too. I could never get the hang of riding her into battle, but I sure did pamper her to the point she adored me, too.”

His eyes lidded reflectively. His father’s Mathilda died in the same battle his father did; they had been ambushed by a swarm, knocking Stahl from atop her. The Risen mob preyed on her instantly, and Stahl barely escaped with a side wound. Only sixteen, Owain had been away from the frontlines, guarding a back section close to the medical camp. The sight of his father, limping toward him horseless and clutching his side, filled Owain with dread, and he did a quick patch of his father’s injuries as he stripped his Paladin armor, complaining it would slow him down on foot. They’d been on their way to Lissa when it happened. Owain had been prattling on, bragging about how the two of them could take on a hundred Risen, facing his father, who was chuckling along in agreement. But Stahl's battle senses were more honed, his eyes more sharp; he could joke while still sensing danger, and he spotted the archer on the ridge, aimed at Owain’s neck. Time seemed to stop as his father leapt at him, turning at the last second to take the three arrows the archer rapid-fired. Two of them missed, whizzing into the dirt at their feet, the only indication Owain had of what had just occurred. When his father slumped into him, the archer retreating on the ridge, he realized one had struck true, sticking firmly out his father’s back.

Panic, terror, and an urgency to get his father to his mother swept over Owain in a rush. Stahl was too preoccupied with ensuring Owain’s safety to worry about his own life, accepting Owain’s arm under his shoulders as they hurriedly limped to the medical camp. Lissa saw them as they approached, screaming and rushing to their side. However, it was too late. The arrow had pierced Stahl’s lung, and the internal bleeding was too great for even healing magic to assist. Owain’s final memories of his birth father were of him gasping how much he loved both of them, and how everything would be okay. Stalwart until the very end, he was more concerned with their living than his dying. When the battle was over, they found Mathilda—a horrible sight that still haunted his dreams—and cremated her to be buried with her master. Lissa joined them in that grave too soon after.

Whenever Owain felt down or needed to think, he would visit the horse stables and tend to the animals; it was a habit he inherited from his father. Grooming horses, feeding them, cleaning their hooves—it was all a lot of work that distracted him from whatever was on his mind. Even after losing Mathilda, he still visited her stable, always when he most needed to cry. It was the only place he could drop his bravado, the act he began to shield his emotions from others, the posturing that eventually became second nature to him. After he leapt through time, he was so emotional to see Mathilda, whole and healthy again. He’d snuck his first evening in camp to see her, sobbing as he brushed her like he used to, hugging her body while whispering soothing affections, and handing her apples and carrots galore until she no longer accepted them. Stahl eventually found out his future son was the one spoiling all Mathilda’s meals, and Owain had come clean about the habit. His father wasn't angry, and talking together about it made him feel closer with this younger man who would sire this timeline's Owain. In a small way, it was like getting them back, or at least part of them. In the end, Stahl admitted escaping worries through Mathilda's care was a genetic trait.

Today was no different. Owain had a lot on his mind: things like being in Ylisse again, his dread over his three favorite women baking, his duties back home with Corrin as King of New Valla, the construction of the capital city of New Valla, Asgarde, as well as the slow progress on Castle Gladsheim, their new home. To call it a castle was generous; it was mostly living quartets surrounding the garden courtyard at the center, where the Ylissean portal lay hidden in a large tree, as well as a few meeting rooms. They were building Gladsheim from the inside out, and he had no doubt it would be a stunning jewel on the highest hill of the capital someday. All these worries, tumbling around in his head since he had nothing to do today, had him pacing to the stables before he realized it. It was still soothing, losing himself in the work—refreshing the hay in her stall, brushing her coat and mane, refilling her food and water troughs—all the bits pampering her calmed his jangling nerves, just like always. He’d been in charge of Leo’s horse in Nohr, as well, and he took great pride in that work, but Mathilda was special. This was the first he’d seen her since returning to Ylisse, and she was the last piece he needed to truly feel like he was home. He was so glad the Mathilda of this world would live a long and happy life.

“Oh! I should have known I’d find you here.”

Owain looked up to find Stahl pacing down the stable corridor toward Mathilda’s block, Kana and the present-Owain at his heels. “My apologies, did I disturb a lesson?” he said with an apologetic grin.

“No, but she might not accept your apples now, boys,” Stahl said, turning to the children. “Odin always spoils Mathilda until she's stuffed. She’s going to end up overweight with him around again.”

They’d agreed to refer to him as Odin when the smaller Owain was around, at least until he was old enough to understand the truth, but it was still strange hearing one of his parents use the name. Both the younger-him and his son whined in protest, frowning at him, and he held up his hands defensively.

“Papa, come on!” Kana scolded. “Me an’ Tiny Papa were excited to help take care of Grandpa’s horse!”

“Gonna feed Mathiwlda!” Owain echoed, holding up his apple above his head.

“Now, boys, don’t be rude,” Stahl said gently. “It doesn’t matter who tends to Mathilda, so long as she’s loved. And Kana, your Papa hasn’t seen her in a very long time, plus it’s his birthday.” He grinned up at Odin. “So we can give him a break, yeah?”

Odin beamed at them. When they’d created the Outrealm Portal that now connected New Valla and Ylisse, the spell Corrin’s father cast on him ceased, returning his olive-brown hair color, along with his Brand, to him. This affected Kana as well, whose fluffy locks now reflected his grandfather’s, and his present-self of course inherited it as well. Odin enjoyed when they were all gathered together, evidence of his father’s legacy.

“That’s right!” Kana gasped, as if he’d forgotten the entire reason their family had come to Ylisse, which Odin didn't doubt. “Happy birthday, Papa!”

“Much appreciated, my second-born,” Odin said with a toothy grin as he joined the group in the corridor.

“Me too!” Owain piped up, jumping up and down. “My birthday too!”

“It is indeed!” Odin said, beaming down at his younger self. “Today marks the third anniversary of the day you blessed your parents. Many happy returns, Owain.”

“How old are you now, Odin?” Stahl asked. “You said you and Corrin spent some time in time-accelerated places, so you’ve probably passed Lissa and I, right?”

“Indeed,” Odin said, nodding. “Considering time spent in Deeprealms for pregnancies, the first several months of the children’s lives, visiting them often, and additional time from the Astral Plane, today marks my twenty-seventh year, making me one year your senior and three years Mother’s.”

“What a wild turn of events,” Stahl said, grinning. “What was only three years for us with you away was a great deal more for you.”

“True, but in the end, age is just a number,” Odin said. He ruffled Kana’s hair, smiling as the boy giggled beneath the affection. “The children I knew as babes grew in what was the blink of an eye for me. Ophelia’s sixteen this September, and Kana entered his eleventh year on his nameday in April. Corrin and I never wanted this for our children, but there’s no sense in fretting about it now. We’re grateful for the time we have now as a family.”

“Right!” Kana agreed with a nod. “An’ me an’ Ophelia were happy every time you visited our Deeprealm, an’ you both came to see us a  _ bunch! _ ”

Odin chuckled. “Every day in the Astral Plane when we could manage it, which was roughly once a month for the two of you.”

“Yup!” Kana said, grinning up at his father. “So you an’ Mama don’t have to feel bad about it. Me an’ Ophelia understand and aren’t sad at all!” His eyes narrowed with affection, a mirror image of Corrin despite his paternal green eyes. “We’re happy to be all together, too!”

“And that’s what makes you such excellent progeny,” Odin said, hooking an arm around Kana’s neck to pull him into him and noogie him. “Your mother and I couldn’t be prouder of the both of you.”

“I admit, it’s a little strange being a grandparent in my twenties, but Lissa and I are happy you have the four of you home with us. You’re just as much apart of our family.” Stahl ruffled Odin’s hair as well, imitating his previous affection to Kana. “Never forget that, kiddo.”

With an appreciative, sad smile, Odin nodded. “Of course. This may not be the era of my birth, but home is where you and Mother are, Father. And though the two of you did not raise me, no matter the timeline, your souls are still connected, the same as mine is to any of my parallel selves. We’re all connected, and there’s no place else I’d rather be on this day than here with the parents who took me in after my fall from a far-flung world. That you have accepted my wife and children with open arms is all the greater for me.”

Stahl was about to reply, grin spread wide across his face, but an extremely loud bang startled them all out of conversation, and they all turned toward the origin.

“That was a big boom!” Owain crowed, tiny eyes wide in amazement.

“That came from the castle, didn’t it?” Odin said, side-eyeing Stahl.

Sighing, Stahl nodded. “Yep. From the kitchen, I suspect.”

“Oh boy.”

* * *

When they arrived in the kitchen, they found everything in the adjacent area of the oven coated in half-cooked cake batter, Lissa included. Corrin was already on the scene, trying to sort out what happened, Lissa adamantly insisting she followed Stahl’s recipe to the letter. When they went over it item by item, however, they discovered she had misinterpreted the necessary amount of baking soda; her concoction had an obscene amount, hence the explosion. Thankfully, Corrin’s lunch preparations were spared the disaster, and so she suggested Odin and the kids eat in the small dining hall while she and Lissa sorted the mess. Stahl countered that Lissa should retire to clean herself, and that he that they should swap roles, Stahl baking the cake and Lissa supervising the children, to which she reluctantly agreed. The sandwiches and other side items Corrin had made weren’t perfect to behold, the bread and fruits unevenly sliced and the plating a bit haphazard, but Odin knew his wife poured her whole heart into making it, and that affection came through in flavor, at least for him.

He spent the remainder of the day helping his mother with his younger self and Kana. They two boys were thick as thieves, even despite their age gap, and it did his heart happy to see them play together, especially when he taught them about the Justice Cabal games he played as a child. Uncle Chrom, Aunt Robin, his cousins Lucina and Morgan, and their spouses all dropped by in intervals to wish him happy birthday, as well as to give him various presents. Time passed by in a flash until Corrin finally joined them, instructing the others to go ahead without them, leaving the two of them alone.

“Is it really necessary to surprise me, babe? I’ve been aware of your plans all day,” Owain said as Corrin walked hand in hand with him down the hallway in the royal quarters wing of the castle.

“True, but you haven’t  _ seen _ anything,” Corrin replied, sticking her tongue out at him. “Besides, I don’t get to surprise you all that often, so let me have this.”

Chuckling, he squeezed her hand. “I appreciate the effort, love. I’m sure Mother has loved having you around to help.”

“Oh, of course!” she said, smile warm. “I love your mother, Owain. She’s a lot like you, you know,” she said, bumping shoulders with him. “There’s never a dull moment when she’s around.”

“Heh, that’s certainly true,” he agreed. “If it helps, I know she absolutely adores you. You’re all she talked about with me today. How you’re far too good for me and that I’d better not mess things up.”

“You knew she’d say that before I met her,” Corrin teased.

“True, I did. But...she also told me she’s really happy I have such a wonderful family around me. You, the children...you’re everything to me, and she can see that. She said she’s proud of the man I’ve become.”

“Aww,” she said, leaning against his shoulder. “Be honest, how much did you cry.”

“Only a little,” Owain said, resting his head atop hers. “I might let the floodgates open later though, be prepared.”

Corrin burst with laughter as they finally arrived at Lissa and Stahl’s suite. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. “For now, open the door, birthday boy.”

Eyeing her suspiciously, he gripped both knobs of the double doors, pushing them inward. BANG! Streamers and confetti shot in his face from both sides, and the room erupted with cheers. Ophelia and Kana stood in the doorway, spent party poppers in their hands, their grins identical.

“Happy birthday, Papa!” they said in unison.

He’d been prepared for a shock, but that didn’t stop his heart from pounding against his ribs. Still, he was unbelievably happy as he accepted hugs from both of his children, Corrin beaming behind him. The children dragged him excitedly by each arm, exclaiming he needed to come and see, and he let them pull him into the small dining area of his parents’ suite. The room was decorated in colored streamers, paper chains, tassels of all kinds, and he recognized Ophelia’s handiwork in the color coordination. Lissa, Stahl, and his younger self were already at the table, which hosted an assortment of foods with mesmerizing scents. Upon further inspection, he realized that every one of them was a favorite of his, probably of his present-self as well. On another small table to the side was a large square cake, decorated delicately, the words, “Happy Birthday, Odin and Owain,” scrawled across it in superb lettering.

“Happy birthday, honey!” Lissa said, rising from the table to squeeze him around the middle. She reached up to put a paper party hat on his head, but he was much taller than her, her arms unable to reach. Huffing at him, she scowled. “Why did you have to turn out like your father?”

Stahl, the same height as his future-son, gently plucked the paper hat from her hands and plopped it on Owain’s head. “He had to get something from me,” he said. Grinning, he clapped a hand on Owain’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, kiddo.”

“Thank-you, both of you,” Owain said, his eyes threatening to mist. “Thank-you for hosting us, and for everything you’ve done for me. Family is a wonderous thing, and I am so very grateful for mine.”

“You silly boy,” Lissa said, hugging him again. “We’re grateful for you too.”

“Absolutely,” Stahl agreed, hooking an arm around Owain’s shoulders. “All of you,” he added, looking to Corrin, Ophelia, and Kana.

“And there’s no need to thank us for hosting you,” Lissa said as she stepped back again. “You’re all welcome home, any time you can! I know you’re busy, building that new country together,” she said, turning to Corrin, “but don’t be strangers, okay? Or else Stahl and I just might pop in unannounced and kidnap you for a vacation!”

“Speaking of, we’re coming on the thirty-first for your birthday, right, Corrin?” Stahl asked, turning to her.

“Nn, we’re looking forward to it!” Corrin said with a nod.

“Yes!” Owain proclaimed, slipping into his usual persona. “We shall treat the three of you to the hospitalities of New Valla! Though it struggles under growing pains, it will be a great wonder someday, no doubt thanks to a certain Queen’s excellent guidance,” he added, winking at his wife.

“If her guidance is excellent, it’s only because she has a wonderful King by her side to assist her,” Corrin said, joining his side and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“All right, you two, enough mushy stuff,” said Lissa, elbowing Owain in the ribs. “Let’s eat dinner before it gets cold.”

“And then cake!” announced the younger Owain.

“Indeed!” the elder Owain said with a nod, his arm around Corrin. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

* * *

**Bonus Ending:**

“Oogh, I’m stuffed,” Owain said with a groan, patting his bulging stomach as he and Corrin entered their room.

“I’m surprised there was enough for everyone, considering there were four greedy gullets at the table,” Corrin teased, poking his belly before pacing to the washroom attached to their bedroom.

“My father is well aware of the legacy he passed on,” he said, giving her an amused leer before she disappeared into the bathroom. “He prepared a feast with two Owains and Kana in mind.”

“We’re going to need to order extra for my birthday in a few weeks,” she said from the bathroom.

“True,” Owain agreed as he sat on the bed, removing his shoes. “I’ll coordinate that as soon as we return home.”

“Such a dutiful King, what would I do without you?” Corrin jested, still in the other room.

“It’s not a possibility I consider much,” he said, pulling his tunic overhead, “because that would mean I’d have to be without you, my beloved Queen.”

Corrin chuckled somewhere near the doorway to the washroom. “So then, handsome, do you think you’re too full from dinner to accept your final birthday gift?”

Turning, Owain’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. Corrin leaned against the smooth wood of the archway, wearing an immensely short, immensely sheer black nightgown over a matching set of smallclothes—also, he noticed,  _ immensely sheer _ . Those were definitely new. Her sly grin said everything, and he shivered. “It’s such an exquisite gift; how could I possibly say no?”

Eyes lidded, Corrin traipsed over to him, pressing the pads of her fingers to his bare chest. “ _ Happy birthday, Owain _ ,” she whispered seductively, pushing him backward on the bed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakumodoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakumodoesstuff)  
> Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: [Eldritch Smackdown the Corrwain Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GzNJgHb)


End file.
